


The Bells

by rei_c



Series: Mashups and Crossovers [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Old Kingdom Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: Marin shouldn't, but she does. The child's magic is too potent to be left unchecked and his gift is too dangerous to be left untrained.What the hell is her brother thinking?





	The Bells

**Author's Note:**

> A very low-key crossover, but one which would eventually encompass the bells, the nine precincts, and Stiles learning how to wield a motherfucking sword, aw yeah.

"You know," Stiles says, "when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's -- it's actually kind of peaceful."

Marin looks at him. She could ask if he's empathising with a fellow student -- she probably should. But instead, she opens her mouth and says, "One might think you have personal experience with that." 

She sees it written all over him. The moment he tenses, the moment his eyes meet hers in shock and then slide away, the moment his hands twitch, as if he's ready to reach for his backpack and hightail it out of there. 

She doesn't know how her brother has let this child's talent go untapped and untrained for so long. It's far past time she had a talk with Alan about what the hell he's thinking. 

"How many times did your mother kill you, Stiles?" she asks. 

There's a mulish look to Stiles' jaw, a stubborn glint in his eyes as he says, "She never _killed_ me. Obviously. I'm still here." 

Marin wants to smile. She lets out a small one, sees as the expression does nothing to calm Stiles. Instead, it makes him more agitated. The pulse point in his neck pounds fast and heavy. 

"She killed you," she tells him. "Stopped your heart more than once. And you were subject to kanima venom as well, which also has that side effect." 

Stiles stands up, starts inching towards the door as he says, "Kanima? There's no such -- what are you -- you're _crazy_." 

Marin tilts her head, says, "I'm an emissary," and watches as Stiles freezes. "I have magic. And so do you. Whatever it started out as, whatever you were born with, it's strong -- but your experiences with death changed it, changed whatever it might have been into something breathtaking." 

"Breathtaking," Stiles half-asks, half-says. 

"You have the beginnings of a very fine necromancer, Stiles," Marin says. "Powerful enough to hold the bells, I think." She watches as Stiles frowns, as he mouths, '_the bells_,' and thinks that over for a second. "I will tell you what I know and make sure you find a teacher," she adds. "It's my duty, one magic-user to another." 

Stiles raises an eyebrow, snaps out, "It's not a duty your brother seems to hold any faith with." 

Alan warned her that Stiles was clever, but she didn't realise Stiles knew about their connection, didn't realise he'd deploy that knowledge in such a way -- and against Alan, too, who she assumed he'd hold at least a modicum of loyalty towards. 

"My brother was wrong." She takes a deep breath, knows that only the purest honesty can get Stiles to trust her -- can get him to turn to her, and her allies, instead of Alan and Scott and a pack that won't accept him if he ever decides to tell them the truth. "Your magic lies in chaos and in air, in the cold, and the dark, and the power of free will deployed to maximum effect. My brother distrusts anything that he doesn't understand. He _fears_ it. He would kill you, Stiles, by leaving you untrained." 

"And you won't," Stiles says. 

Marin meets his eyes, can feel the frost emanating out from him, and promises, "I will not." 

Stiles takes her in, studies her. Then, hesitation in every movement, he sits back down, drops his backpack to his side, and asks, "Where do we start?"


End file.
